1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus which inputs an image of an original document supplied from an image reader as well as externally connected facsimile device, personal computer, and the like and prints it out, and more particularly relates to an image forming apparatus capable of forming an image in multiple modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a general copying machine, when mixed originals are to be copied, the copying operation is started after a user sets if the originals are of assorted sizes in advance, or the copying operation is started after all sizes of the originals are acknowledged by an automatic document feeder placed at the upper part of the copying machine. The mixed originals here refer to originals including at least one original which has a distance measured lengthwise or widthwise which is different from that of other originals.
On the other hand, in a printer and a facsimile device, it is actually impossible to detect whether originals to be printed are mixed or not. However, the printer and facsimile device have a mode which cannot be executed for the mixed originals as described below. In such a case, output is inhibited by application software.
The modes which cannot be executed for the mixed originals are as follows.
Alternate paper feeding: a function equivalent to the sorting function is achieved without a sorting unit (sorter) by changing the direction of discharging sheets of the same size for each batch of sheets to be printed. Generally all original images should have the same size, otherwise the zoom ratio should be changed for images of different sizes, that is, the variable scale magnification should be applied to those images for achieving the alternate paper feeding. In this case, an application which calculates a ratio of the variable scale magnification for each original image size is necessary. The ratio of variable scale magnification should be suitable for designated sheet size.
N in 1: images of a plurality of original documents are placed on one sheet having a certain size by magnifying (generally reducing) images of the same size on a variable scale and arranging the images included in a plurality of pages to be printed. In this mode, it is necessary to have original images of the same size to be printed on one page.
Duplex mode: different images are respectively printed on both sides of a sheet having a certain size. As in the alternate paper feeding, generally original images should have the same size. Otherwise, an application which magnifies original images on a variable scale according to the sheet size is required. PA1 Stapling: one of functions of the sorting unit (sorter, finisher). A plurality of sheets to which sorting or the grouping operation is applied are stapled and finished for each batch of sheets. Generally, in order to enhance alignment of the edge surfaces of sheets after stapling, the sheets are aligned by pressing a member against the edge surfaces of the sheets prior to the stapling operation. The alignment method may depend on the structure of the finishing unit. In order to execute the alignment operation, in at least the direction of discharging sheets or in a direction perpendicular to the discharging direction, or in both directions, the sheets should have the same size. PA1 an input unit which inputs an image of an original, PA1 a memory which stores an image input from the input unit, PA1 a detection unit which detects a size of an input original, PA1 an output unit which outputs an image stored in the memory, PA1 a setting unit which sets a first mode and a second mode for the output unit, and PA1 a controller which controls an operation of the output unit based on a result of the detection by the detection unit and a mode set by the setting unit.
In a conventional image forming apparatus, a user should designate an operation of a printer when mixed originals are to be printed. In the mode which cannot be executed for the mixed originals, a printer is prevented from outputting. Therefore, in order to make prints of mixed originals, intervention by a user is required.